


Blue and Pink, Peach and Green

by Daxiefraxie



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, Shapeshifting, Trans Female Character, dusa gets a body THAT'S ALL THAT HAPPENS I PROMISE, not in a wierd way i promise i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxiefraxie/pseuds/Daxiefraxie
Summary: "Th-this is Circe's Brew!?" She stared at the bottle again, wonder replacing her curiosity. "Meg, this is...you didn't have to do all this for me.""I meant what I said, Dusa." Megaera placed her hand against the serpent's head, then along it, tracing it all the way to Dusa's cheek in the way she knew the woman loved. "As much as I adore having your head between my legs, I would hate to think I'm the only one enjoying myself when we make love. Tonight, I want to focus on you. Would you let me?"Meg helps show Dusa the benefits of having a body.
Relationships: Dusa/Megaera (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Blue and Pink, Peach and Green

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been playing a lot of Hades recently...
> 
> Also I debated against posting this cause I haven't posted ANYTHING nsfw on this account before and i never really planned to? but the whole reason I wrote this in the first place was bc of an absence of content for these two bisexy queens so. gestures vaguely. just don't expect a habit of this lol

Dusa held the flask in one of her serpent's mouths, as if staring at it would elucidate the contents. The container itself wasn't that far off from a nectar bottle, but the fluid inside was definitely not nectar. It was cloudy, blue and pink shades swirling around into odd ever-changing hues. "What is it?" she asked.

"Something for the two of us, for tonight. If you wish it." It was probably an irresponsible use of magic, but it was for her, for Dusa, and responsibility could hurl itself off the nearest cliff for all Megaera cared. "Asterius's aunt is an enchantress, and he owes Zagreus, and Zagrues owes me."

"An enchantress?" Dusa blinked, the implication no doubt hitting her. "Th-this is _Circe's_ Brew!?" She stared at the bottle again, wonder replacing her curiosity. "Meg, this is...you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I meant what I said, Dusa." Megaera placed her hand against the serpent's head, then along it, tracing it all the way to Dusa's cheek in the way she knew the woman loved. "As much as I adore having your head between my legs, I would hate to think I'm the only one enjoying myself when we make love. Tonight, I want to focus on you. Would you let me?"

Dusa nudged her cheek into Megaera's touch. "I, um, I..." Words probably stuck in her throat, she simply closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes please," Dusa squeaked.

***

Dusa's hands were grasping, and desperate. She clung to Megaera in the same way her serpents would coil around the Fury's wrist; needy, starved. It seemed that growing a body hadn't changed the gorgon's temperament in the slightest. "Meg," she whimpered against her lover's lips. Pink lipstick smeared on green skin.

"Dusa," Megaera replied. A whisper, just for her. Just between them both. One hand in Dusa's serpentine locks, and the other against her loins. She tilted her wrist, curling her fingers, and Dusa nearly shrieked.

"S-sorry–" but Megaera cut off the apology with another long kiss. "I'm not used to this."

"Is it good?" she asked.

Dusa nodded furiously. " _Very_ ," she said, half a breath, half a moan. "I, I guess I'm glad–" her hips bucked, and the words fell back into her throat for a moment, "–glad that it gave me the r-right bits. For me, um, I mean."

"I'm glad too," Megaera purred. "This is for you, after all. All for you, Dusa." She slowly pulled her fingers out, feeling the shudder that ran across her girlfriend's naked body.

A whine bubbled up from the back of Dusa's throat. "Why d-did you.." And she trailed off, eyes widening as Megaera slipped down, off the bed now, her hands on Dusa's thighs. 

She couldn't help but chuckle, almost amused at the gorgon's surprise. "I'm returning the favor." Megaera leaned in, pressing her lips to Dusa's clit.

Dusa immediately clapped both hands over her mouth, barely able to stifle the sound of her enjoyment. "Please," she said through her fingers. "P-please, Meg."

"As you wish." And Megaera dove in, savoring every muffled shriek, every sound Dusa could barely cover until she didn't care to cover them at all. Dusa's hands were against Meg's, and she barely paused her ministrations to interlock her fingers with her lover's. She held Dusa's hands tight, and licked and kissed and sucked.

"Meg," Dusa moaned, her head back, snake hair splayed out across the covers, moaning her name, moaning _her_ name. "It, fuck, it feels so good oh G-Gods, you feel so good..."

Megaera had been to Elysium before, but that eternal paradise couldn't compare at all to this bliss. Her lover's taste, her smell, those _sounds_ ; she wanted all of it. Sweeter than nectar, and far more addicting than ambrosia.

"S-stop–" Quiet, but it might as well have been thunder. 

Megaera pulled back immediately, breathing hard, heart fluttering towards worry far more than the delight moments before. "Are you alright?"

Dusa nodded, though she wouldn't make eye contact, that peach blush spreading across her face until she was more red than green. "I–I'm sorry, I just...um, I d-didn't want to..." Her serpents flailed out a nervous gesture.

"Breathe," she reminded.

And Dusa breathed. As if composing herself. "Meg" she whispered. "I, um, could you...I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me. P-please."

Megaera's heart threw itself at her ribs, and the shiver up her spine nearly tore it from her body. She was up on the bed in an instant, her lips on Dusa's, clumsy and hungry, shuddering hands shucking clothes as fast as she could manage. The gorgon's breath was hot against her skin. Megaera couldn't think but to want, she wanted this, she wanted _her_. "Dusa," she said, breathy and desperate, and her voice didn't sound like her at all but she didn't care, she couldn't care.

Dusa's hand around her length, and Megaera's hips spasmed. Fuck. For someone who was still getting used to having fingers, Dusa's soft touch was near divine. The two lovers adjusted, squirming and shifting, and Megaera's head was too cloudy to pay much attention to anything but the sound of their breathing, and the feeling of Dusa's fingers. More desperate than delicate, Dusa eased Megaera inside her. And the sound she made was _amazing_ , a breathy purring hiss from each serpent and the gorgon's own lips at the same time.

Megaera pulled Dusa closer, her hands on the woman's hips, and Dusa's fingertips against her bare back, and her legs wrapping around Megaera. "I love you," Megaera whispered. "I love you."

Dusa moaned, her eyes half-lidded, any response stifled by those moans that kept bubbling out of her. "–love–" she whimpered, and that was more than enough.

"Are you close?" Megaera kept a steady pace, forcing her body to move where her mind stalled.

Dusa didn't reply with anything more than a whimper.

"Go ahead. Cum for me." And she picked up the pace, hips bouncing against Dusa's.

She yelped, eyes screwed shut, hands clenching against Megaera's back, fingernails scoring into her skin – that little pain felt perfect, and Megaera fucked her harder for it. Every breath was a moan, faster and faster, incoherent pleasured mumbles in rising pitch until Dusa's entire body spasmed. Like every muscle in the gorgon's new body had tightened at once while her orgasm pulsed through her. And then, they all released, and Dusa flopped back against the mattress, panting, her forked tongue half out of her mouth.

Megaera laughed, suddenly aware of the sweat now coating her entire body. She carefully extracted herself from between Dusa's legs, and scooted farther onto the bed. "I don't think I've ever seen you so tuckered out."

Dusa snorted with giddy laughter. "I don't think I've ever _been_ so tuckered out." She glanced over to Megaera, and her wobbly grin faded. "Oh." Dusa reached out, fingertips against her lover's back. "I scratched you. I'm sorry, um, I–I didn't, I'm not used to–"

"Shh," Megaera said, leaning down to kiss Dusa. "I'm fine. Besides," she chuckled, "you should know I like it rough." And when Dusa's green cheeks flushed peach, Megaera laughed even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Lulu for recommending Circe as resident ancient greek shapeshifter-y-person.


End file.
